


Hate, Drink, Love

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Bloo (Korean Musician), K-Hip Hop, K-Rapper, Khh, Kim Daniel, Kim Hyeunwoong, Korean Rapper, MKIT RAIN, korean hip hop
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Hate to Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: Nafla sets you up with Bloo when he senses the tension between you two doesn't stem from hate but something else.





	Hate, Drink, Love

**Author's Note:**

> [ Suggestive Content ]  
> Warning: Drinking, Implied Sex
> 
> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniwriting

Nafla laughed seeing the grimace on your face every time you passed by the bar. “Why does everyone like to smoke indoors? I can’t stand the smell.” You covered your mouth and nose with one hand and held onto Nafla’s jacket with the other so you wouldn’t get lost.

Looking over at you he could see how you were holding your breath. “You could just breathe through your mouth.”

You shook your head refraining from speaking until you were in the clear. You gasped as you tried to fill your lungs with the air you so desperately needed. “Do you want my lungs to suffer?” You coughed a few times feeling sick to your stomach. “I can’t stand the smell. I’ll be back.”

Bloo caught sight of you as you ran off in the opposite direction. “Was that Y/N just now?” he asked Nafla.

“Yeah.” Nafla saw Bloo inhaling from the cigarette in between his fingers before putting it out in a nearby ashtray.

“I don’t know why you bring her if she can’t handle these kinds of things.”

“She’s a friend, that’s why. You know Y/N can hang well with us.” You were originally an old friend of Nafla’s from high school. After inviting you out a few times you became well acquainted with the guys quickly.

“Not with me.” Eventually, you were one of the guys to everyone except Bloo.  You would constantly tease, hit, and call each other names. He hated seeing how you smiled at everyone except him. “She’s so annoying and never shuts up.”

Nafla smirked, despite his words and actions it was easy for everyone to see that Bloo liked you. That’s why he kept bringing you along despite his objections. “Say what you want to say but you just put out your cigarette when you saw her.”

Bloo panicked for a moment realizing Nafla might have picked up on something. “You think I did that because of her?”

Nafla nodded like the know it all that he was.

“Well, I didn’t. I was just done with it.” He turned his back to him and walked away to where everyone else was.

“Was that Daniel?” you asked after coming back to Nafla’s side.

“Yeah.”

You inhaled deeply as you mentally prepared yourself to see the man who made your blood boil with both hatred and excitement.

Nafla caught you fixing your hair once he confirmed Daniel was there. “Are you trying to make yourself look nice for him?”

Your eyes widened feeling you had been caught. “What are you talking about?”

“You have a major crush on Daniel.” Nafla laughed when you playfully slapped his arm. “I do not!” Everyone loved Bloo. He was calm, cool, and nice to everyone…except you. He would constantly get on your nerve causing you to hide your true feelings. “He’s so annoying and never gives a damn-“

“You love him” Nafla interrupted you. “It’s like middle school all over again. You care what he thinks about you because you like him.”

“I don’t care what Daniel thinks of me.” You knew he was right, you turned your head to avoid Nafla’s judgmental look.

“He gives a damn about you. I’ll prove it once and for all.” Nafla went off to where the others were.

“Nicholas, wait!” You quickly followed realizing you were being left behind and might get lost.

 

* * *

 

 

“Y/N!”

You smiled at the warm welcome. One by one you were greeted by the guys with smiles, hugs, and fist bumps. Looking over at the corner you saw Daniel standing alone with a cigarette in his mouth. Your eyes met his for a moment making you blush. It was difficult to act indifferent after what Nafla had just told you.

Bloo rolled his eyes when he saw how you ignored him.

Nafla joined Bloo in the corner. He was ready to start something up. “What are you doing here, alone?” He didn’t wait for a response. “I’m thinking  you are being considerate of your crush and staying away- where she can’t smell the smoke.”

“No” Bloo calmly answered.

“See you don’t even deny that she’s your crush.” 

Bloo glared at Nafla, “Shut up.” He couldn’t deny it, he had been caught. Nafla had been watching for far too long and noticed that every offensive remark he ever made to you was made to throw you off. He just couldn’t find it in himself to confess to you. 

“You like her and she likes you too. I’ll prove it to you.”

You felt as if you were being watched but you didn’t dare look around. You were afraid to confirm it. Instead, you tried to focus on the drinking game Loopy and Owen were playing. 

Once Loopy won he stood up cheering for himself. “I am the King!” Owen remained seated as he felt the alcohol getting to him. “This is a dangerous fucking game.”

“Who’s going to play next?” 

“Nicholas, Daniel get over here.” Loopy motioned them over. You tensed up as Bloo sat across from you. It wasn’t long until you were dragged into it as well.

“You two should play next.”

“Why? We’ve done this before and I always win.” Bloo was very confident in his drinking abilities. 

“We should give him a challenge. Someone new who he hasn’t played against.” Nafla looked over to you making Loopy catch on. “Y/N! You will be the next participant.”

“What?” you looked at Nafla with worry. Looking over at Owen who had just played and ended up asleep on the couch made you realize there was a chance you could end up drunk beyond belief. “I can’t.”

Nafla knew how you got when you were drunk. “Y/N’s an excellent drinker. She will accept.”

“Nicholas!” You knew he knew what would happen.

“It’s okay she doesn’t have to play” Bloo protected your decision making you stop and look at him carefully. Your heart raced thinking he was being thoughtful and nice for a change. 

“Woah is bad boy Bloo being nice to Y/N for a change?” Owen woke up from his drunk state only to say this.

Nafla appreciated the help from Owen. This was exactly what was needed for you two to begin fighting like usual.

“I just don’t want to waste my time here. I know I will win anyway.”

Your blood boiled as you were met with his cool demeanor once more. “Oh, you have better things to do?”

“Yeah, I don’t really want to drink today. I prefer to smoke.”  He lifted his lit cigarette to his lips and inhaled from it.

You yanked it right out of his lips and put it out quickly to avoid the smell. “I think you’re just scared I’ll beat you.” You internally sighed not knowing why it had become so important to you to win this game. Your mind wandered to what Nafla told you. Did you really care what he thought about you?

The guys watched carefully, knowing a war would begin.

Bloo exhaled the smoke in your direction with a smirk. “Let’s do it then.”

You refrained from covering your mouth, not wanting to give him the pleasure of knowing he had bothered you. 

Nafla knew it was the calm before the storm

 

* * *

 

 

“You assh*le! Cheater!” Bloo dodged as you threw the shot glass directly at his face. When you saw it had missed him you lunged forward and pulled his hair. He responded by grabbing onto yours and pulling as well. “Calm down you crazy b*tch!”

This was normal so Nafla and Loopy weren’t ready to spring into action or anything. They knew you two had to work it out yourselves. Instead, they decided to help Owen who was really out of it. “Let’s take him home” Nafla suggested. 

“What about those two?”

“Bloo can handle his own against her.” Nafla wanted to leave the two of them alone. He wanted Bloo to take her home knowing that she had had enough alcohol to be considered drunk. In your case that meant you would soon turn docile. Unlike other drunks who got hyper and partied, you would wind down and like all drunks became honest. That was why you refused to play the game in the first place.

You poured one more drink for Bloo and another for yourself, still unaware that it was only you two at the table. “This will decide the winner.”

“Deal” Bloo took the shot like nothing. 

You, on the other hand, couldn’t let the liquid past your lips. The smirk on Bloo’s stupid smiling face made you force your lips open. You tilted your head back and downed the drink. Getting dizzy you stumbled back and out of your seat. You closed your eyes to brace for impact but instead felt your fall end shortly.

Bloo had responded quickly and caught you before you could slip out of the chair. When you opened your eyes you were met with his stupid smile. Well, it wasn’t stupid, it was beautiful. You just wanted to believe it was stupid. “I win.” 

Your cheeks brightened into a deep shade of red as you realized your vulnerability in the situation. You were laid back into his arms causing you to panic. “Shut up” you pulled yourself back up and finally took a look around. “What the- where is everyone.”

“They left” Bloo responded after checking his phone.

 

> _**Nafla:** We left. Take Y/N home._

> _**Bloo:** No_

> _**Nafla:** Alright then just leave her alone. She is a woman so she will be fine right? There are plenty of nice guys willing to take her home safely._

> _**Bloo:**  I hate you._

 

He put his phone away then took hold of your hand knowing you were too drunk to follow him. “I’ll take you home.”

You were speechless as he held your hand. It wasn’t to ward off your attacks like usual, this time he was just holding it. You smiled thinking how nice it felt. 

 

* * *

 

 

”You are so heavy” Bloo groaned as he climbed up the flight of stairs to get to your apartment. After having fallen asleep in the cab, Bloo had to carry you.

“It’s okay, you are strong.” You tightened your arms that were wrapped around his neck. It had been a long time since you got a piggyback ride so you were enjoying it. By this time you were in a different stage of your drunk behavior. You were more complacent and treated Bloo like you truly wanted to, without hiding your feelings.

Bloo thought your behavior was weird. “You must be really drunk.”

You placed your head on his right shoulder and whispered into his ear, “Maybe.” Like this, you could smell the hint of cigarette smoke on him but it didn’t bother you. When it was him, the smell took on a whole other sense. Instead of wanting to get away from it, you wanted to get more of it. The only way you could do that was by getting closer.

When he got to your apartment he let you down onto your own two feet. Seeing how you could stand well he thought you were better now. “Will you be okay from here.”

You shook your head. “I don’t want you to leave.”

“What?” His mind raced with unpure thoughts, thoughts he had kept to himself before. It was unbelievable to him that you would be asking him to stay the night. He thought he had pushed you away to the point where you hated him.

“Stay with me.” You took hold of his hand and tried pulling him towards your door but Bloo showed resistance. 

“Y/N I think you are still pretty drunk.” He knew he couldn’t go inside. If he did he would end up doing something you might regret.

“I-” you started off not knowing what else to say. You just wanted him to stay with you. “I’m not that drunk. I know what I’m doing so let me.” You put your hands on either side of his face and pulled him down to meet your lips. 

Bloo wrapped one arm around you as he got pulled in by your charm. He began to kiss back. All the emotions he had been hiding were expressing themselves in the kiss. His thoughts were becoming clouded until your back hit the apartment door.

“Y/N I can’t-”

“Why not?”

“Because I like you” he blurted out his confession. “I like you and I don’t want you to hate me for taking advantage of you now that you are drunk.”

“You like me too?” You couldn’t hide your happiness. “I like you Daniel, I always have but I thought you hated me.”

Bloo’s heart beat faster realizing that you both liked each other. He had no time to explain that his behavior was meant to mask his feelings. Now he knew he could kiss you however and whenever he wanted…explanations would have to wait for the morning.


End file.
